Three Days
by PrincessAlica
Summary: The First Christmas Eve after Bonnie's Death another tragedy hits the Butler's, is there anyway to undo the damage?
1. Christmas Eve

A light dusting of snow was falling from the sky as Scarlett sat at the breakfast table, slowly sipping a steamy cup of coffee, liberally drowned in cream and sugar. She needed something to wake her from the haze that she was drowning in. Rhett was back in town for the Holidays. It would have been obvious to all of Atlanta that they were truly separated if they didn't spend Christmas together. But tomorrow would not be an easy day. It would be the first Christmas without Bonnie.

The front door slammed and Scarlett braced herself for the cold wind that surrounded her relationship with Rhett. He was staying with Belle Watling. He refused to stay in this house with her. She turned her eyes up to meet his as he stepped into the dinning room. "Good morning, Rhett." She said with a hint of coolness in her voice. But her hand was shaking as she spoke, as if his presence unnerved her a great deal more than she was willing to admit.

"Morning, Scarlett." He filled his plate from the side board which was loaded with food before sitting at the opposite end of the massive table that had been custom built for the room. "What are Wade and Ella doing today?"

"Good grief, Rhett. I have no idea. It's the day before Christmas. They are getting ready for Christmas." She looked at him annoyed that he would bother even asking.

"They are your children. I thought you might know of their plans." He paused to take a sip of his still steaming coffee that had been set before him. "Then what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I'm going to go by the store and make sure that everything is going well. And I might so some more shopping." She told him.

"Well, If I end up downtown, I'll try to stop by so that people see us together." He said.

She started to take a sip of her coffee, but she managed instead to spill it down the front of her dress, an ever widening tan stain that she dabbed at to no avail.

At that moment Ella burst into the room, and in the presence of her step-father she began chattering nonsensically, preventing further discussion between the strained spouses. And so Scarlett rose to change from her ruined frock into something serviceable for her needs for the day.

The feelings had not faded for him in the intervening time since Melanie's death. Time had only allowed her rare moments of introspection in which she became able to see that her love had been with her much longer than she had even dreamed. But now she could not possibly open her heart again to be rejected and bereft once again. Instead she turned inwardly and focused upon the only things that had ever really given her a sense of peace and accomplishment.

And now Scarlett sat at the desk near the counter reviewing the books. The store was in good order, and there wasn't much left for her to do. She knew Rhett would call her Ebeneezer Scrooge if she didn't close early to let her clerks go home to spend the evening with their families. During their marriage, at least in the early days, he had been greatly amused by referring to her in such a manner. After the miscarriage, after that night when he had taken her after Ashley's party, he had become detached, impersonal. They had not bickered any longer. That feeling was what she was avoiding now. But at the moment, she couldn't stand the thought of going home to the strained atmosphere. Rhett might even stay at the house tonight, since it was Christmas Eve after all.

The store was quickly emptying of patrons, and she knew that the time was getting away from her. Finally the manager came up to her and asked if she would be fine if he left. She quickly dismissed him and wished him a Happy Christmas. He hurriedly gathered his coat and left, probably worried that she might rescind her offer..

She worked in quiet darkness, adding and re-adding numbers that were proven to be correct at her first glance. She enjoyed the easy dark that surrounded her. It was welcome. But then the jingling of the bell alerted Scarlett to another's presence. "We're closed." She called from her desk, wanting whoever might be disrupting her peace to leave.

"I'm not here to buy anything. It's getting late, and it's time for someone to be home." A well modulated drawling voice replied.

"Oh, it's you , Rhett. I guess that the time got away from me." She didn't even need to see his face to know his voice. It was his voice that taunted her in her dreams as well as her nightmares.

"Be serious, Scarlett. I came back to keep the gossip down for the benefit off your children, and yet you'd rather hole yourself up in this dank little store than spend Christmas Eve with your children." His eyes glittered with anger at her carelessness as he grabbed her wraps and held them up for her.

"You don't love me. You left me and my children. Why should you be so concerned.?" She exclaimed unable to keep her annoyance masked. She stood and grabbed them from his hands impatiently. "Fine, I'm leaving. And I don't care if you come or not."

"You'd be more eager if you were spending the holiday with Ashley and Beau, wouldn't you?"

She turned to him, stopping her progress towards the front of the store. "I've told you that I don't love Ashley, but you refuse to listen to me."

Rhett grimaced. "I don't need to hear your confessions of love again. We've already been through this all."

Scarlett resumed her retreat and rushed out the door , with Rhett close on her heels. "I've lost your love; I don't know what else to say Rhett. I've realized my mistakes. Why can't you forgive me?"

"I can't just forget all of the years, just because you say that you love me and you are sorry. You're such a petty child!" He finished in exasperation.

"I'm going home! I'd rather spend Christmas with anyone other than an unfeeling cad like you!" she cried.

"Well don't let me stop you. Maybe an accident will stop it!" He added coldly.

Scarlett was tired of the constant bickering and finally launched herself at him, to slap him, or claw him or whatever might make him feel something other than this casual indifference and thinly veiled malice.

But with the casual ease of a seasoned fighter he side stepped her attack and she went stumbling off of the sidewalk into the muddy street. She stumbled and fell to her knees. And it wasn't until the carriage was upon them, did she finally see the end as it came. She felt the sharp stabbing pains as the horses hoofs trampled her,before the blackness swallowed her.

She awoke to a weary dullness, to find herself undressed and lying on her bed. And she was tired, so exceptionally tired that it was a struggle to open her eyes. A faint moan escaped from her lips, and she felt something brush the hair from her eyes.

She heard him then, and she forced her eyes open. A faint whisper escaped from her lips. "Rhett."

His eyes found hers, and he brushed her lips with his, tear drops falling from his face to hers. "Scarlett. Scarlett. I can't lose you. Please don't go. I was wrong. I do love you. Scarlett, please, please. Scarlett, I can't lose you too."

"I love you, Rhett. Know that. I love you. Tell Wade....and Ella.... I love them." She sighed tiredly. The effort to speak those words seem to sap what little strength that she had.

"Scarlett, damn you! Scarlett! Fight! Scarlett, stay with me! Damn you! You can't die!" There was real fear in his voice and she could see it in his eyes.

"I'm Sorry." She knew, from her time spent nursing that the end was almost here. She could hear the death rattle in her own chest. Her eyes held no glitter. They were dull and flat. "I'm dying, Rhett. We can't stop it." Her eyes seemed to hold a wisdom that they had never held before. "Pray for me Rhett. Pray for Purgatory."

"Scarlett, don't talk like that. Please, Scarlett, you can make it." His eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"I love you, Rhett." Her breathing grew more and more erratic. "Kiss me."

He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their tears mixing as his tears fell onto her face. She responded weakly to him, and he felt as if he could feel the life slipping from her.

"I love you, Scarlett. I always have." Scarlett sighed one last shuddering breath, and Rhett kissed her pale lips, trying to hold on to these last lingering moments. But she was gone. Scarlett was dead. And he cared. God help him, he cared. He loved her. And now she was leaving, taking the very last embers of love with her last breath. He crawled into the bed beside her now silent body and held her against to him. How was he to go on without her?

He held her limp body in his arms. He had missed out on these last months because of the dull emptiness that had taken over his very existence. And now he had lost her too. There was nothing left. And he held her until sleep and grief and exhaustion won out.


	2. Day One

_Author's Note: I couldn't leave it there, I had to give you all a little hope, I mean this is a Christmas story after all. Please remember that there is a reason that it is called three days._

She starred down at them, her blue eyes filled with tears. The two people that she had loved most in her life were now completely and utterly miserable. And now mother was dying, and father would surely not be far behind. He loved mother too much to live in a word without her. Her small heart, which in all truth no longer beat, clenched at the thought of the pain that they were inflicting on each other. She wished desperately that she could do something, anything to make things better. It was her death that had been the final blow. They had lashed out at each other. Mother had blamed Daddy for the fall, but it was no one's fault but Bonnie's own. And o how she had wished to float down among them and beg them to stop. She had wanted to wipe the tears from her father's eyes and that lonely vacant stare from her mother's eyes. It wasn't mother's time yet, no she had many years left to live. She had hoped that Aunt Mellie would comfort them, stop them from their destructive path, but now Aunt Mellie too was with her. And there was no one left to comfort them, or make anything any better.

She rose on her small feet and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her blue trimmed white robe. There was a determined sparkle to her eyes as she strode as purposefully as a forever four year old could stride toward the center of the city. Her black curls bounced about her shoulders as she trod the golden path that led to the throne.

When she finally reached her destination, she climbed upon the knee of the one who always had time for her. Her cheeks flushed pink as she leaned and whispered into his ear, "Can you help my Mother and Daddy?"

With a visible kindness in his eyes, he nodded. "Three days, three days that can be re done. That is all that I can give."

Bonnie smiled confidently. "Thank you, Jesus." She giggled as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her little arms around him. "They can do it. I know that they can."

With that she slipped from his knee and rushed to where Aunt Mellie sat with Bonnie's baby brother and baby Sarah would be watching below at Beau and Ashley, as always. And she tumbled into Aunt Mellie's arms with an exuberance that was unique to her alone. And then Bonnie turned her eyes down to where she could see both Mother and Daddy. This was their last chance, surely they would not err.

* * *

He woke slowly. The bed around him was cold and empty. His eyes were crusted and weary. He remembered the night before. He remembered the agony that he felt as he watched Scarlett's final moments, and that numbing shock that stole over him as she died. Who had taken her body from him?

But as he looked around, he saw that he was not in Scarlett's room, no, nor was he even in the Peachtree Street house. He was in his room above Belle's where he frequently hid. How had he gotten here?

He was on the verge of panic when he noticed a faint blue light that shimmered near the door. And even as he watched, the form of his late beloved daughter seemed to solidify and fill out. He stepped forward, reaching a hand tentatively towards the child. "Bonnie."

The words caught in his throat. He must be going mad. Bonnie could not be here, here of all places. But she was. She was as real, as solid as anything else that existed in the room.

"Daddy, it's all right. It's me. Daddy, it's your Bonnie."

Rhett stared at her intently, as if she would disappear if he were to blink or glance away for the smallest fraction of a moment. But she did not waver, although she did not seem the irresponsible carefree child that she had once been. Although she still looked like the child that he had loved, now she spoke with the wisdom and authority that belied the years that she had lived.

"Daddy, you have to change. If you don't then Mother is going to die. Daddy, it isn't time for her yet. She isn't ready. Daddy, I asked for help, and so you have three days to get it right. You only have three days. Daddy, I love you. Daddy, take care of Mother. You both love each other. If you continue this game then you will both die."

He felt a rush of wind as she rushed to him and pressed her warm lips to his cheek, before she faded away into a shimmering cloud of blue light. And then she was gone like whisper of wind.

"Bonnie!" He cried, rubbing his temples, as if this vision had been nothing more than an overabundance of alcohol and grief.

"Rhett, darlin' are you all right in there?" Came a soft voice through the door.

"I'm fine, Belle." He said with more confidence and certainty than he felt. "What day is it?"

"Rhett, darlin' you know it's Christmas Eve." Belle responded.

"Thanks!" Rhett hurriedly dressed and rushed out of his room and down the stairs and out of the brothel. He had one thing on his mind. Somehow he had to change today, and save Scarlett.

He rushed into the house, the door slamming behind him, to find her just as he expected, finishing a heaping plate of food before quietly sipping a steaming cup of coffee that she had dosed heavily with cream and sugar. "Good Morning, Rhett." She said with a hint of coolness in her voice. But her hand was shaking as she spoke, as if his presence unnerved her a great deal more than she was willing to admit.

"Morning, Scarlett."Good Morning, Scarlett. You might want to be careful with that. You wouldn't want to spill coffee on your dress." He filled his plate from the side board which was loaded with food before sitting at the opposite end of the massive table that had been custom built for the room. "What are Wade and Ella doing today?"

"Good grief, Rhett. I have no idea. It's the day before Christmas. They are getting ready for Christmas." She looked at him annoyed that he would bother even asking.

"I'm sorry if they question offended you. They are your children. I thought you might know of their plans." He paused to take a sip of his still steaming coffee that had been set before him. "Then what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I'm going to go by the store and make sure that everything is going well. And I might do some more shopping." She told him.

"Please do. I want you to enjoy yourself. And I'll see you at supper. Don't stay late at the store. We are supposed to spend the evening together with the children. I'll see you at supper." He said.

She started to take a sip of her coffee, but her hand was still shaking. The coffee sloshed inside of the cup and spilled down the front of her dress, an ever widening tan stain that she dabbed at to no avail.

"I warned you, Scarlett. Now you'll have to go change dresses." He said with a smile.

At that moment Ella burst into the room, and in the presence of her step-father she began chattering nonsensically, preventing further discussion between the strained spouses. And so Scarlett rose to change from her ruined frock into something that wasn't dripping with spilled coffee.

Scarlett sat at the desk near the counter reviewing the books. The store was in good order, and there wasn't much left for her to do. She knew Rhett would call her Ebeneezer Scrooge if she didn't close early to let her clerks go home to spend the evening with their families. During their marriage, at least in the early days, he had been greatly amused by referring to her in such a manner. After the miscarriage, after that night when he had taken her after Ashley's party, he had become detached, impersonal. They had not bickered any longer. That feeling was what she was avoiding now. But at the moment, she couldn't stand the thought of going home to the strained atmosphere. Rhett might even stay at the house tonight, since it was Christmas Eve after all.

She store was quickly emptying of patrons, and she knew that the time was getting away from her. Finally the manager came up to her and asked if she would be fine if he left. She quickly dismissed him and wished him a Happy Christmas. He hurriedly gathered his coat and left.

The jingling of the bell alerted Scarlett to another's presence. "We're closed." She called from her desk.

"I'm not here to buy anything. It's getting late, and a pretty little lady such as yourself, shouldn't be here alone, on Christmas eve of all nights." A nasally voice replied.

"Who's there?" She demanded, with more courage than she felt at the moment.

"I'm an old friend. I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Scarlett." The voice said from the darkness.

"A friend wouldn't sound so nasty. A friend would stand in the light." She exclaimed unable to keep her annoyance masked. She stood and grabbed her wraps impatiently. "I told you that we are closed. And I am leaving. You need to leave."

"You always were a little trollop. Why aren't you with your husband? I heard that he is back in town, but he would rather be with a whore than his wife."

Scarlett hurried towards the front door, but a hand reached out and grabbed her. "I've told you to leave, that we are closed, but you refuse to listen to me."

The man stepped into the light, revealing a man that Scarlett had not seen since that ill-fated day that she decided to go to Atlanta to get money from Rhett. "I don't care what you want. I told you that you would pay for the way you and your family treated me."

Scarlett jerked free of the hand that held her arm and resumed her retreat out of the store , with Wilkerson close on her heels. "I couldn't have Tara on simple terms, so I'm going to take it however I can." He threatened menacingly.

"My husband was running late, and I was supposed to meet him here. He'll be along any minute." She trembled with the lie, standing on the front sidewalk in front of her store.

"You're lying. You wouldn't know how to speak the truth!" he bellowed. "I'm taking you tonight! You like it rough don't you. Talk is that your husband threw you down the stairs at your big fancy house. Maybe you like accident like that" He grabbed her roughly.

Scarlett fought against him twisting and clawing, anything to free herself from his clutches. When she was about to give up, she felt his arms loosen suddenly. Rhett was here. Rhett was here to rescue her. But as Scarlett stepped back to allow Rhett to take care of Wilkerson, she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. She couldn't stop the momentum, and landed on her back in the street. And it wasn't until the carriage was upon her, did she finally see the end as it came. The driver didn't see her in the darkness. She felt the sharp stabbing pains as the horses hoofs trampled her,before the blackness swallowed her.

She awoke to a weary dullness, to find herself undressed and lying on her bed. And she was tired, so exceptionally tired that it was a struggle to open her eyes. A faint moan escaped from her lips, and she felt something brush the hair from her eyes.

She heard him then, and she forced her eyes open. A faint whisper escaped from her lips. "Rhett."

His eyes found hers, and he brushed her lips with his, tear drops falling from his face to hers. His eyes held such guilt, as if he could have somehow changed things, as if he could have known what was going to happen. "Scarlett. Scarlett. I can't lose you. Please don't go. I was wrong. I do love you. Scarlett, please, please. Scarlett, I can't lose you too."

"I love you, Rhett. Know that. I love you. Tell Wade....and Ella.... I love them." She sighed tiredly. The effort to speak those words seem to sap what little strength that she had. "Thank you."

"For what? This is my fault!"

"For saving me." She finished weakly.

"Scarlett, damn you! Scarlett! Fight! Scarlett, stay with me! Damn you! You can't die! " There was real fear in his voice and she could see it in his eyes. It was as if he was reliving Bonnie's death and something else that she could not understand.

"I'm Sorry." She knew, from her time spent nursing that the end was almost here. She could hear the death rattle in her own chest. Her eyes held no glitter. They were dull and flat. "I'm dying, Rhett. We can't stop it." Her eyes seemed to hold a wisdom that they had never held before. "Pray for me Rhett. Pray for Purgatory."

"Scarlett, don't talk like that. Please, Scarlett, you can make it." His eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"I love you, Rhett." Her breathing grew more and more erratic. "Kiss me."

He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their tears mixing as his tears fell onto her face. She responded weakly to him, and he felt as if he could feel the life slipping from her.

"I love you, Scarlett. I always have. We need time. We need more time. I want to prove to you how much I love you! Please Scarlett." Scarlett sighed one last shuddering breath, and Rhett kissed her pale lips, trying to hold on to these last lingering moments. But she was gone. Scarlett was dead. He had had the chance to change things and she still had died. God help him, he loved her. What was he supposed to do? And now she was leaving, taking the very last embers of love with her last breath. He crawled into the bed beside her now silent body and held her against to him. How was he to go on without her?

He held her limp body in his arms. He had missed out on these last months because of the dull emptiness that had taken over his very existence. And he had lost this last day, assuming that his absence would protect her. And now he had lost her too. There was nothing left. And he held her until sleep and grief and exhaustion won out.


	3. Day Two, Christmas Eve Again

He woke slowly, a deep fatigue tugging at his consciousness, trying to drag him back down. The bed around him was cold and empty. His eyes were crusted and weary. He remembered the night before, he remembered the night before that. What was the use of trying, if he couldn't save Scarlett regardless of his actions. He knew without looking that he would be in his room at Belle's rather than in Scarlett's bed where sleep had claimed him.

He was angry. Angry at God, and even angry at Bonnie, as if she had somehow done this to torture him, rather than to help. But how could be be angry with Bonnie, his dear sweet Bonnie. All would be different if she were here.

But she wasn't , and no matter what he did, He was going to lose Scarlett too. Everything that he loved would be taken from him. It seemed that God was real, and not only was he real, but God was punishing him for all of his many misdeeds and sins. It was obviously inevitable, and these extra three days were nothing but an exercise in futility.

He spied a picture beside his bed of happier days, and he took it in his hands. He glared at it angrily. Then with mounting anger he took it and threw it against the wall, so that it shattered, throwing a glittering rainbow of glass shards in the air.

"Rhett, darlin' are you all right in there?" Came a soft voice through the door. There was Belle again. At least he could count on some things staying the same.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine..." he growled through the door.

"Then I'll leave you be. If you need anything Rhett...."

"I don't." He dressed quickly. Then he made his way down the stairs and out into the chilly air outside. He urged the horse to the Peachtree Street house, not caring who saw that he had spent the night with a whore rather than with his wife in their home.

He rushed into the house, the door slamming behind him, she was sitting exactly as he expected, quietly sipping a steaming cup of coffee that she had dosed heavily with cream and sugar. "Good Morning, Rhett." She said with a hint of coolness in her voice. But her hand was shaking as she spoke, as if his presence unnerved her a great deal more than she was willing to admit.

"What's good about it? I'm stuck spending it with you aren't I?" He filled his plate from the side board which was loaded with food before sitting at the opposite end of the massive table that had been custom built for the room.

She looked as if his statement had wounded her, but it wasn't as if it mattered, she would be dead before midnight. "I'm sorry that I am such a horrible person!" she cried. "I'm leaving!"

"Before you go, let me help you." She looked at him in surprise as she moved towards her.

"What are you going to help me with?" She asked with her eye brows arched inquisitively.

"This." He picked up her cup of coffee and poured it down the front of her.

"Rhett Butler! How could you? What do you think you are doing?" She sputtered.

"You were going to do it anyway, trust me." He looked at her coldly. "You might as well go up and change clothes before you go shopping and go to the store."

She looked up at him confusedly, trying to recall if she had told him her plans and hadn't remembered it. "Are you still coming to supper tonight?"

"I don't know what the point is? You'll stay at the store later than can be considered even remotely reasonable. By the way, darling, do me a favor and lock the door when the clerks leave."

She watched him with startled eyes as he strode out of the room, brushing past two very confused children as he went. "I've got to change clothes, children. Please be on your best behavior. I don't know what has gotten into your Uncle Rhett."

He sulked all day, the hours dwindling rapidly. For a time he considered visiting Bonnie's grave, but with the loss that he he knew was imminent, he couldn't face his other great loss. Finally mid-afternoon, he gave up on his own self-exile.

Rhett found Scarlett sitting at her desk, checking over books that didn't need checked over.

"Give it a rest, Scarlett. Let those poor clerks go home. What are you trying to do, convince everyone that you are most assuredly, Atlanta's own Ebeneezer Scrooge?"

She looked up at him, surprised that he had bothered to even speak to her. "I'm sorry that you hate me so much!"

He didn't respond as he left the office to speak to the clerks. When he returned he informed her that he had given the clerks the rest of the day off, and that Kennedy's Emporium would be closing early.

"How dare you Rhett!"

"How dare I? How dare I? In case you have forgotten I am your husband." He replied.

"Well you certainly don't act like it."

"Would you like me to prove to you that I am your husband? Would you like me to give in to my baser instincts?" He yelled.

She looked up at him through her sooty lashes, her eyes startles and bright eyed. Her heart was racing, and the color had risen in her cheeks. And he couldn't stand it anymore. If he was going to lose her, if he could never hold her again, then he would get this one last time. His lips roughly descended to her, kissing her with bruising force. "I'll show you that I am your husband. I'll drive everything else from your mind."

She responded eagerly and willingly to his force. "Rhett, Rhett, I love you." She cried as his kisses deepened. Tears sparkled on her face, leaving a wet trail in their wake. She tugged at his jacket, until it slipped from his broad shoulders. His hands made their way to her bodice which he rapidly unfastened. There was something in his eyes that verged on hysteria.

Her small cool hands against his skin made his breath catch in his throat. There were tears in his eyes, knowing that this would be their last time together. He would hold nothing back. He would pour himself out in her, giving her all of him with the knowledge that it would be irrelevant with the stroke of midnight. "Don't leave me Scarlett. Don't ever leave." He cried to her, which received a confused pause from her.

But then his mouth found hers again, and his fears were momentarily extinguished as he gave himself up to her for one last glorious time, that would have to last for the rest of his lifetime.

An hour later, Rhett pulled his pants back on and helped Scarlett smooth the wrinkles from her clothes as he helped her dress. She smiled shyly at him, as a newlywed bride stares enamored with her groom. She leaned forward and kissed his chest as his hands were occupied with buttons. He chuckled softly. She was so innocent, so endearingly loving and sweet If only their marriage could have been like this from the beginning.... if only that had more days like this. And then he remembered with sadness of what was yet to come. He was thankful for these memories, but they were tinged with regret for what would not be.

"I love you." She sighed softly, as his lips captured hers in a delicate dance.

"I love you too, Scarlett. I always will." He added softly.

Then he gathered her wraps, and swaddled her in them before taking her arm to lead her to the front of the store. The darkness outside of the windows revealed that they had spent too long in each other arms, and that they should be home eating the Christmas Eve Meal.

Scarlett turned the key in the lock and smiled at Rhett in the dim light. "Captain Butler," she whispered as her cheeks grew pink, "I'm looking forward to Christmas night." She leaned forward on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips. But instead of a light kiss, he kissed her deeply.

She giggled softly, "Why Captain Butler, you do fairly take my breath away." He kissed her again. "What if people see," she chided as she pushed against him, laughingly. But she pushed with more force than she intended. She struggled to right herself, but she foot caught in the hem of her dress and she found herself falling backwards, helpless as each second seem to move in slow motion, as molasses pouring from a pitcher. Even as she was falling, she heard the jingling bells of a horse and buggy approaching. She could see Rhett's hands just beyond reach. And then she was on the ground, trying to scramble out of the path of the horse, but she was helpless. The horse reared only sensing her as it was upon her, it's hooves pawing the air before coming down on her, and the darkness enveloped her.

He watched her as she laying unmoving, covered in an array of bruises and blood. Getting her home had been a miracle. He had carried her up the stairs and pulled her soiled, damp clothes from her body. As he removed her corset, he marveled the number of bruises that covered her skin. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long, but Dr. Meade had assured him that the chances of her survival were non-existent. Her face was terrifyingly pale against the milky white sheets, with the exception of the dark bruises painting her skin. She moaned as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her face. How he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and soothe away the pain and recapture the wondrous joy that they had shared at the store.

He heard a sound as faint as the mewing of a kitten, "Rhett."

His eyes found hers, and he brushed her lips with his, tear drops falling from his face to hers. How he loved her. How he would miss her. How he would always treasure these last moments in each others arms. His eyes held such guilt, as if he could have somehow changed things, as if he could have known what was going to happen. "Scarlett. I'm losing you. Please don't go. I love you. Scarlett, please, please. Scarlett, I can't lose you too." The pain was worse, if that was possible, than the pain of losing Bonnie. It was a different kind of pain.

"I love you, Rhett." Her voice was so weak that it was almost impossible to hear. "Know that." Each syllable was a struggle. "I love you. Tell Wade....and Ella.... I love them." She sighed tiredly. The effort to speak those words seem to sap what little strength that she had. "Thank you."

"For what?" Was his anguished reply, as he ran his hands through his hair. "This is my fault!"

"For loving me." She finished weakly.

"Scarlett, damn you! Scarlett! Fight! Scarlett, stay with me! Damn you! You can't die! " He was more afraid than he had ever been other than those moments when he cradled her limp body in his arms after she had fallen down the stairs and miscarried their child. But now there was no hope, there was no hope at all. She was dying, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"I'm Sorry." He knew, from a lifetime of misdeeds and roughness that the end was almost here. He could hear the death rattle in her chest. Her eyes held no glitter. They were dull and flat. "I'm dying, Rhett. We can't stop it." Her eyes seemed to hold a wisdom that they had never held before. "Pray for me Rhett. Pray for Purgatory." And he knew that she was afraid, more than afraid, she was as terrified as she had been that day in the jail, trying for purgatory when he knew that she was certain that she was bound for the flames of Hell.

"Scarlett, don't talk like that. Please, Scarlett, you can make it." His eyes glittered with unshed tears. And he had to say it, even if they both knew that it was a lie.

"I love you, Rhett." Her breathing grew more and more erratic. "Kiss me."

He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their tears mixing as his tears fell onto her face. She responded weakly to him, and he knew that he could feel as the life slipped from her.

"I love you, Scarlett. I always have. We need time. We need more time. I want to prove to you how much I love you! Please Scarlett." Scarlett sighed one last shuddering breath, and Rhett kissed her pale lips, trying to hold on to these last lingering moments. But she was gone. Scarlett was dead. He had had the chance to change things, and she still had died. God help him, he loved her. What was he supposed to do? And now she was leaving, taking the very last embers of love with her last breath. He crawled into the bed beside her now silent body and held her against to him. How was he to go on without her?

He held her limp body in his arms. Then knowing that there was nothing left, he pulled her hidden brandy bottle out and quickly bolted the contents. He needed this cloud to dull the pain. He sat down in the chair across from the bed and then the tears came without ceasing. His body shook with sobs that he had been holding back, sobs that erupted from a splintered soul. And he bent his head, willing for the darkness to take him.


	4. Day Three: The Last Chance for Christmas

_Author's Note: I've never been very patient, and this has been sitting around on my computer for a month now... so I guess I'm going to post it all in the span of a day. Hope this helps with the sadness earlier!_

He awoke to same scene that he had witnessed ever since that first morning after Scarlett had died because of their argument. The guilt weighed upon him, but he wouldn't waste this last day with her. He wouldn't waster a single moment. He had too few moments as it was.

He leapt from the bed, pulling on clothes, haphazardly, in a rush to get to Scarlett. In his haste, he knocked off a glass that sat on the dresser.

"Rhett, are you doing all right, honey?" Called Belle's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, Belle." He called as he fumbled with his buttons. "Can you send someone to get my horse saddled. I'm in a hurry."

"Sure, honey." She replied as he listened to her footsteps fading down the hall.

He didn't want anything to be missed, even in his haste. He wanted Scarlett to see him the way he had always tried to be seen, as nothing less than immaculately groomed. As soon as he was pleased with his appearance in the mirror and certain that even she would be unable to find fault with him, he grabbed his hat and rushed out the door and down the stairs. The groom was just bringing around his horse, which Rhett quickly took the reins and nimbly flung his leg over the saddle and was on his way to Scarlett's side.

His breath was a cold mist hovering in front of his face. But everything else was irrelevant as he rushed to her side.

As soon as he arrived home, instead of leaving the horse at the Negro boy as he had become in the habit of doing, he urged the horse to jump the fence onto the lawn. He rode the horse hard until he was at the front steps. He jumped down and sprinted up the steps. He flung the doors open, not bothering to even shut it behind him.

He obviously startled his wife who was still descending the staircase, ready to enjoy her breakfast. Rhett rushed at her, a very startled expression came over Scarlett's face. He took Scarlett into his arms. She was still staring at him, completely startled and shocked by his attentions.

"I love you, Scarlett. I'm not going to waste another day, hiding behind our past mistakes. We don't have time for it. All we are only promised today. I'm not wasting another minute." He lowered his head to brush a kiss on her neck.

She giggled lightly, as his mustache tickled her skin "Rhett what on earth has gotten into you. I've never seen you act like this, not even on our honeymoon."

"So you love me Scarlett? Do you still love me?" He asked fervently as he stared into her eyes.

She looked into the black pits that glimmered with love and passion. "I...I... rhett, I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me if you love me."

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her hand to his lips, and then he turned her hand over traced letters into her hand. He spelled out "I love you." then he dropped his lips to her wrist, placing hot sensual kisses where her pulse was growing increasingly erratic. "I do." She whispered breathlessly. "I do love you, Rhett."

"Then kiss me. Kiss me Scarlett." His lips descended to hers. "I've wanted this for so long. I don't think I ever stopped loving you." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the stairs.

"Rhett, no. Not now. It's morning. Wade and Ella will be down soon."

He dropped another kiss on her lips, and then his lips traveled lower where ever his lips could find uncovered skin. "We are married, Scarlett."

"But, Rhett it's daytime. It's just not decent." She squealed as he nipped her ear lobe. "Rhett!" She cried, lightly slapping him away.

In response, her stomach growled which caused Rhett to chuckle. "Consistency, thy name is Scarlett. Some things never change. I take it that you are hungry."

She grinned at him, as he led her into the dining room. "Sit", he commanded.

She primly sat watching him as he filled only one place to over flowing. "Aren't you going to fix me a plate?"

"This is your plate, my pet." He chuckled.

He sat the plate in front of her and then perched on the table instead of finding a chair to sit in. He scooped up a generous bite of eggs. "Open your mouth."

She hesitantly opened her mouth and was rewarded with a forkful of food. She smiled at him, which caused him to drop a light kiss on her lips.

When she had finished the bite, she looked at him inquisitively. "What has come over you Rhett Butler? Only a few months ago, goodness only yesterday, you were telling me that you didn't love me that I had killed your love and that it didn't matter that I loved you. Why the sudden change?"

He smiled with a sadness that she didn't understand. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That's an odd thing to say. Rhett, can I have a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Trust me. If you really like the dress that you have chosen, then you should by pass the coffee this morning."

They continued sharing their breakfast, and just as they were finishing, Ella burst into the room. "Uncle Rhett," she chirped. "Why are you sitting on the table? Mother you look so happy."

Rhett smiled at her. "I told your mother that I was sorry that I had been spending so much time away from you. And she is happy to know it."

Ella seemed to accept it without any question. She filled her plate with food and sat at the table, primly chewing her food, living proof of mammy's careful tutelage.

"Ella, I'm going to take your mother upstairs." Ella nodded at her step-fathers words and continued her careful consumption of the meal.

When they were out of ear shot of the dining room, Scarlett protested. "Rhett, I need to go to the store today. I have to check the books."

"No." He told her explicitly.

"Rhett, oh, do be reasonable. I just need to make sure that everything is ready for the end of the year. I shouldn't be there long." Scarlett pleaded.

"I want you here with me. And we can spend the day with the children. They need to feel like a real family, they haven't had that in a very long time, perhaps they never have." Rhett reasoned.

"That is fine for us to spend time with them, but I still need to go in to the store, even if its just for a few minutes. And I need to do some last minute shopping."

"then, I'll come with you, and we will make sure that it is brief." He offered.

"Rhett, I don't understand why you are making such an issue of me going in to the store to check the books. I''ll be sure to spend plenty of time with you."

"Fine let's go now. I'll take you in early, and then this afternoon we can do something with the children. I honestly don't know what, but I'm sure that we will figure it out."

Scarlett grabbed her wraps from Prissy. "Fine, let's go now."

"All right. Let's go."

At the store, Scarlett was able to quickly reconcile the books. "Rhett, I need to do some shopping."

"Fine, I'll join you." He said, offering her his hand.

"Rhett, could you consider that it's possible that I meed to go shopping without you." She told him impatiently.

"Scarlett, I want to spend this day with you." He said with a glimmer in his eyes that she could not identify.

"Just give me half an hour to shop without you. We can meet back here, and then we can finish the shopping." She offered, her eyelashes fluttering in an overly practiced and polished manner.

"Fine. But please be careful."

"Oh, Rhett. You act like something is going to happen to me. It's almost like the dream I had last night." She said twisting her head to look him in the eyes.

"You had a dream about something happening to you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was odd. I dreamed that I died, Rhett. And I dreamed that I saw Bonnie. That part was so real. It was as if I was really holding her." Scarlett stopped. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"I don't want you to act as if she was never born. She lived. And yes it is painful to remember her, but it's worse to act as if she was never here."

"Oh, Rhett. I was so horrible to you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I should have showed her more that I loved her." Scarlett said with misty eyes.

"No, Scarlett. I know. It's water under the bridge. It doesn't matter any longer." He stared at her longingly, as if drinking in the sight of her, as if he could never look at her enough. "If you are going to do some shopping, we better get going."

Scarlett nodded. "Let's go." She offered him her arm, and they stepped out of the office together, looking very much the picture of a couple very much in love.

Rhett kissed her cheek before releasing her to go make her purchases. "Enjoy yourself."

With her freedom, Scarlett rushed to a jewelry shop, trying to find the perfect gift for Rhett. She hadn't even been sure that he would even be in Atlanta for the Holiday. The Rhett that had arrived at the house this morning, was a stranger, albeit a very pleasant stranger. He had been loving and attentive and open.

She found a simple gold watch, that seemed to be something special, something that would let him know that she still loved him. Not only that she still loved him, but that she really did love him. She fingered the fine, gold chain. "I'll take it. I want it to be engraved with our wedding date."

The clerk promised to have the piece engraved and delivered before the stores closed for the evening. Scarlett requested that the watch be delivered to Kennedy's Emporium, as opposed to the house. If Rhett happened to intercept it, then he might open it. At least that is what Scarlett would do if she were in that situation.

With a triumphant flounce, she turned and left the store – hurrying to get back to Rhett's side. Who knew how long this overly attentive and considerate mood would last?

In his free moments, Rhett had arranged for a picnic in the park, and a ride in the country with the children. He wanted to make the most of every moment.

Wade and Ella were thrilled with the attention. Rhett snuggled next to Scarlett during the ride, offering her discreet gentle kisses that were rewarded with embarrassed looks from Wade and contented sighs from Ella. Ella obviously was enchanted with the affection being displayed between her parents.

They all sipped hot cocoa as they rode the streets of Atlanta. Scarlett giggled as she hadn't giggled since the war. The cares of her life seem to be fading with the lavishness of Rhett's love.

The sun was sinking, as the approached Five Points. "Oh, Rhett. I have to run by the store. I left something there, and I have to have it."

"Nothing can be that critical."

She cried in frustration. "Rhett, I have to get it. Trust me."

Rhett knew that this wasn't a battle he would win. He saw the stubborn set of her jaw. She was determined. "Fine, but I am going in with you."

"Fine, Rhett. But you can't peek."

He chuckled, kissing her softly.

Scarlett unlocked the door, and she and Rhett slipped inside. There was desperation in his eyes. His lips dropped searing kisses on her collarbone. "God, Scarlett. I love you. I love you so much!"

Scarlett smiled coquettishly. "I do so love your kisses, Rhett. But I just need to grab this package." She rushed to the office and grabbed the package that the store had delivered. "I'm ready."

She rushed out onto the front sidewalk. She giggled happily, and rushed at Rhett to give him another kiss. But in her rush, her feet got twisted in her intricate skirt. "Rhett," she cried out.

There was no way to stop the momentum. But he lunged towards her, flinging her to the side. His body falling into the street. He quickly twisted as he heard the sound of approaching hoofs.

"Rhett! Rhett!" Scarlett cried, with terror obvious in her tone.

He rose from the ground, brushing dirt from his clothes, although mud still clung in places as the horse passed within inches of him. "I'm fine. Are you?"

Scarlett's chin trembled, and tears welled in her eyes. "I almost lost you."

"You'll never know how close I was to loosing you. God, Scarlett. I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly against his chest. He showered her with kisses. Rhett escorted her to the carriage and lifted her in. "I think we should go to Midnight Mass. I think our close call had to mean something. We have a second chance."

Scarlett agreed as she snuggled into his chest. He looked off into the distance where a blue light shimmed. And he knew that he would never have to relive this day again. His daughter had given him the chance to make things right.

"I feel like Bonnie is here with us." Scarlett whispered in awe. "It's almost as if she were our very our guardian angel, and she's spending Christmas Eve with us."

"I feel her too Scarlett. I would have to say it's our Christmas miracle."

The clock had long since edged it's way past the witching hour before Scarlett found herself alone in her bedroom. She stood for a moment staring around at her surroundings, knowing that Rhett would be joining her shortly. He'd asked to be the one to tuck the children in after they returned from Mass. And Scarlett had readily agreed. She was bruised and sore from the fall she had taken when Rhett had pulled her so that she hadn't fallen in the road. She knew that she should change, but she was too weary to do more than stand there. It felt as if this one day had stretched overly a weeks time.

Rhett found here still standing in the middle of the room, staring tiredly around her like a lost and dejected child. "Is something wrong, Scarlett?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, "Oh, Rhett. So much has changed." She told him lamely.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"No." She cried. "It's just too much. I don't know. I don't even know what to say." Weak tears seeped from her eyes.

"Oh, Darling." He whispered, placing gentle kisses in her hair.

"Can you just hold me?" She asked with misty eyes.

He said nothing in response, only pulling her tightly into his arms, as she leaned weakly against him. "Shh, Shhh, my darling, my love." AS he held her, he felt the stiff boning of her corset through the material of her dress. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something a little less confining."

She nodded, afraid to speak, afraid of what would flow from her mouth.

He held her carefully, as if she was as fragile a porcelain doll. He slowly undressed her, then he removed her corset. She was fatigued to point where she was using all of her effort to remain standing, and yet failing at that.

Finally he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She winced as his arms slid across her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"A bruise, from when I fell." She whispered, her words slurring slightly from exhaustion.

Rhett dropped a butterfly kiss upon the place where it seemed that her discomfort was centered.

He lowered her to the bed, then stripped down into his under clothes before climbing in beside her. Her eyes were already closed, and her breathing had already slowed. He gathered her into his arms and cherished the feeling of holding her, savoring the fact that she had survived.

"I love you, Scarlett. I love you more than life itself. You'll never know how much I love you, you'll never know how much it hurt to lose you. You'll never know just how incredible it is to have this moment. And I'll never tell you, you would never understand just how completely lost I was with you." He contented himself with the feel of her hair brushing against his lips, feeling the pulsing of her blood against his skin.

"You are the greatest Christmas gift that I have ever been given."


	5. Merry Christmas Morning

Rhett woke slowly, his muscles protesting the actions of the prior evening. Scarlett snuggled against him. "Rhett." She sighed.

He kissed her gently, before starting to rise from the bed.

"Rhett, wait. Don't go." She whispered.

He chuckled softly, "It's Christmas morning. I would be quite amazed, if Wade and Ella aren't already down stairs, staring intently at the tree, It's amazing that they aren't beating down this door."

Scarlett groaned. "Fine. I guess we should get up."

He rose from the bed, watching as she pulled her wrapper around her. "Do you remember the first time that I saw you in your wrapper?"

She starred at him in confusion. "No...."

"It was the night that your father came to town to find my intentions. You were so enticing. I wanted you so much then,more than I wanted anyone ever before. Honestly, I don't know what stopped me, but I guess I must have loved you enough, even then to only want to protect you, even if it was from myself."

"You don't have to protect me now." There was a seductive tone to her voice as she came up behind him. Her hands clutched his biceps.

"Scarlett, we do have to get downstairs. The children are waiting. And besides, I'm very willing to make excuses to take a nap together after the children have opened their presents."

They descended the stairs arm in arm, to find Wade and Ella staring at the tree just as Rhett had predicted. "Merry Christmas!" Rhett bellowed.

Ella's eyes immediately jumped to her her parents. Her eyes sparkled, though they held a wariness developed over years of being second best. "Merry Christmas." She chirped back.

"Merry Christmas Ella." Scarlett responded. Then finding herself next to the child, she bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Wade." Scarlett added, looking at her son.

"Merry Christmas, Mother. Uncle Rhett." He said solemnly.

"Merry Christmas, Wade." Then he glanced at the pile of gifts under the tree and the smaller packages nestled among the branches. "What are you waiting for?"

At this Wade and Ella both quickly approached the tree and began pulling gifts out, looking for names on tags. "Mother, this is for you." Wade said placing a small package in her hands.

Scarlett stared down at the gift, before tentatively tearing the wrapping. Inside she found a delicate, intricately decorated golden locket. She fingered it gingerly.

"Go ahead and open it." Rhett told her encouragingly.

She fumbled for a moment with the latch, before it cracked open. Scarlett's hand flew to her mouth, and tears pricked at her eyes. Inside was a miniature of Bonnie, opposite to a glass encased dark curl. Scarlett's eyes looked up into Rhett's. "Thank you." There were no other words to say, as tears slipped from her eyes once again.

There were happy cries from Wade and Ella as they opened each gift. Crowing merrily at each new discovery.

Then Scarlett reached into her pocket and handed the small package to Rhett. "This is for you. Bonnie asked me to get this for you this spring, but I told her that it was too long until Christmas to be shopping for things like this."

Rhett opened the gift with great care. Nestled inside of the paper was the golden pocket watch engraved with their wedding dates. "Thank you, Scarlett. I couldn't imagine a better Christmas."

And as they sat content in each other's arms a small black haired little girl peered down at them with tears in her eyes.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Asked a soft voice.

"No. Nothing is the matter. Mother and Daddy are happy. Oh, Aunt Melly, I wish that I could be there."

Melanie smiled at Bonnie. "If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have had that second chance. And you are there. You are in their hearts and their memories. They will never forget you." Then Melanie sighed happily. "I always knew that they loved each. I guess it took a great deal of help to realize it, but I am so glad that they did."

"Merry Christmas, Auntie." Bonnie said as she wrapped her small arms around her thin aunt.

"Merry Christmas angel." Melanie whispered softly.

And as they stood, staring down happily at the scene below, a light haze of snow began to fall that would cover all of the blemishes and hardships of life. Allowing only the beauty of a Christmas miracle to seep into their hearts and glow about them.

The End and a very Merry Christmas to all!

Alica


End file.
